User talk:Nystus
Urgot's Trivia page. I was the one who added the trivia about the Champion Spotlight and Frank Herbert's Dune. I was just curious why you removed it. Also, I'm new to the wiki thing so if this wasn't how I was suppose to communicate with you then I am sorry for that. Van B 07:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Annie - The Dark Child Hi, I wonder why You changed my edition to Annie's spells. Tibbers have 1200 health and 80 damage and it is no longer leveling. Also her stun applies on fifth spell cast - not on sixth. Please launch a game, play a practice with bots or normal game as her and You will see. Thanks for reading, Cutterius Rollback Hey Arnoox you should apply for a Rollback position, and see how the wiki responds to it. - KazMx (Message me! ) 15:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Champion pages I was thinking we should both go through and remove all the item icons but leave the links for the items on the strategy pages. That should clean the pages up considerably while leaving room for the ability links. I think the links should stay for those reading and just needing a quick reference in the current tip without searching (yes, I'm that lazy too) previous points for the link to open a new tab on. Let me know your thoughts. Zadok0 (Say Hi! ) :Check out Jax' Strategy Page and compare to the older version. Just removing those icons cleaned it up quite a bit. Zadok0 (Say Hi! ) Adminship Get at least five votes from the users. - KazMx (Message me! ) 04:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :P.D. Check the leader-board - KazMx (Message me! ) 04:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Template Both templates are in testing phase check them out and tell me what tweaks I can do to improve them: & btw. don't alter users sandboxes, especially while they are being used - KazMx (Message me! ) 09:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and I almost forgot, if you like, we can use the load pics, but I need help with that, are you up to the job? - KazMx (Message me! ) 16:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Lost in Translation? Any tips on where my english went wrong would be highly accepted my firefox spell checker is not wanting to work right now im very sorry. Fenderz 18:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Template Problems? Hey, what are the problems you've been experiencing? - KazMx (Message me! ) 13:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ok someone messed up in the high command. I hate when that sh!t happens. - KazMx (Message me! ) 14:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ty Thanks for reverting that vandalism; I've blocked the nub now. 20:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Development Revisions Why are you undoing all my revisions? :S :I agree that line should be in every champion released. - KazMx (Message me! ) 22:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Aboard D3Reap3R ~ [[User_talk:D3Reap3R|Message me! -> European Emissary for Knowledge]] 23:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Derp! :D 23:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Spambots I know but there is nothing the staff can do to help us try to contact them from your account, see if there is any difference. - '''KazMx (Message me! ) 10:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :It is impossible to disable the comments for anons only, and I really don't want to disable them altogether. I am glad to clean up all the spam that there is; you don't need to. 22:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Wiki Improvement Go ahead just mention the name you use in the wiki. - KazMx (Message me! ) 20:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Stop using the , it is not an automated wiki. The idea for that MAGIC WORD is to aid templates, not articles. - KazMx (Message me! ) 22:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry -_-' 22:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Np. - KazMx (Message me! ) 03:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Thing you didn't steal from me I use that because 99% of what I delete here is spam. Since you delete other stuff, as you found out, that isn't the best thing to use ;) 18:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Quite :[ gief javascript knowledge, plox... 18:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Strikethrough! Thanks for the strikethrough edit on the zero tolerance voting list. Very good idea. Feel free to delete (or strike through) this post. | Ellonim 18:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) er wut? 22:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Wanted to do a little harmless joke :[ 22:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm hoping you are not abusing your SYSOP powers, or creating side accounts. - KazMx (Message me! ) 22:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Noooo... 22:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Jericho Swain So, why you have deleted my article about Jericho Swain? It's forbidden to post new heroes here? :P Heinee 16:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Test Realm and the protection policy stamped on the main page 16:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry my bad - I haven't seen that big banner on front page, my bad. Soz'. And can you add "Test Realms AND in-game/game files info", you know Test Realms =/= Game files. Heinee 16:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::...He's in the live HeroPak? -_o 16:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Give me your e-mail or something, I can send you all stuff I got on him 17:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Already got all the infu, thinking on what to add/upload (and my email is in my sig -_-) 17:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I would add blank info about that he is probably coming in soon, no skills, no icons, just info that he is in Sona's lore - just like i did it earlier xD. Plus, your email sig crashes for me, cant find page. Heinee 17:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Kog'Maw It'd be great if you actually went and looked at Kog'Maw's attributes before calling me a "mindless sheep". If you *had*, you might've noticed that my edit was actually truth. Aoleleb 14:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :A lot (mostly all) champs have attributes to them that don't even make sense in the slightest and are lacking other obvious ones 14:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) User:Cereal rapist Anything on moderating (deleting) his rather obscene post-spam (most recently on Sivir / Annie talk pages) :Done... 09:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Innervating Locket could you add innervating locket to the cooldown reduction page? I cant really figure the templates out... but its abcense is bothering me Undocumented Changes Noticed the Undocumented Changes page you added. Figured having them embedded with the official patch notes would be better (same thing was done for Guild Wars' Wikia page for updates that weren't officially documented). Usiar 15:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :...it's a work-in-progress... 15:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah screw it, go nuts. I'm busy with something else 15:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Item Icon and OverLIB Bit easier said than done. I'm still a bit new to wiki-coding. Is the 16:30, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I feel your pain (somewhat), looks like it was added though, now just need to get it working. Also, should v103 notes be out already?Usiar 16:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Item Icon template is updated and infobox tooltips are working. Its a bit on the slow side though, could look in to some way to pre-load the tooltips.Usiar 18:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ban Curious why it says I've been banned on the comment sections under Ryze. I've made... one post. Ever. On the entire wiki. Probably any wiki ever, and the post was simply asking something as a response to someone else's observation. :I don't see any blocks for you... 22:24, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm having the same issue that unsigned is having above. "The block was made by Arnoox. Reason given: Vandalism: Did you know that I love using the banhammer? Start of block: 15:18, September 25, 2010 Expiry of block: 15:18, December 25, 2010 Intended blockee: xx.xxx.146.14 Block ID: #310 Current IP address: xx.xxx.146.14" I've never even written or commented on anything. Perhaps someone is screwing around some place they shouldn't be? EnigmaticFractal 00:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :That block was issued for IP for vandalising Template talk:Main Page:Trivia 08:53, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Renaming "Armor Penetration" and merging Critical Strike Could you rename it to "Armor Penetration & Armor Reduction" since the article covers both themes and they shouldn't be seperated because they work almost the same way and have to be compared. Wrote it to #2 but he didn't answer for a few days, so I'm stalking you.EinerVonVielen 13:58, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm thinking... 10:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) How about putting Critical Strike together with his Chance and Damage? Splitting the information isn't really helpfull for a reader because he needs a complete view on the aspect of crits. Imho. ^^ EinerVonVielen 10:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Done 10:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) PTR Template User:Usiar/Sandbox, could be used instead of the WIP Template for articles that fall under the protection policy. People probably post information on the article primarily because of the WIP asking people to help expand it and provide information, etc. Let me know if its something you want to use or if anything needs to be changed. Usiar 18:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yay, my tactic of "don't do it, someone else eventually will" worked yet again :D Also it looks horrid (and PTR stands for PUBLIC Test Realm, this one ain't public), Imma fix it up later... 20:01, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Private Test Realm, Public Test Realm, same acronym to me. All I did was copy the WIP template. NDA instead? Usiar 20:49, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::It has now its own template, thanks Usiar. - KazMx (Message me! ) 23:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Spam Tryndamere post by Anon 1 hour ago. Usiar 03:43, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Done... 10:11, October 14, 2010 (UTC) minion template Hi, it's me again with a request. Could you add some categories to the template "minion"? |name = Ancient Golem |image = File:GolemSquare.png |attributes = Melee, Buff |gold = 60 |exp = 220 |hp = 1450 + 175 per minute |mana = 0 |damage = 110 |range = Melee |armor = 24 |magicresist = -30 |critical = 0% |attackspeed = 0.613/sec |speed = 200 |spawntime = 1:55 |spawn time = 1:55 |respawntime = 5:00 |respawn time = 5:00 I added this in the one to the ancient golem, since spawn and respawn time belongs to every creep. (lane minions have this, too, since they spawn at 0:00 and respawn every few seconds in packs.^^) Isn't shown due to the template. EinerVonVielen 20:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Done. However, the variables added are "spawntime" and "respawntime". (see above)Usiar 21:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Playing on EU and US What's the best way? I play early mornings most days (4:30am-6:30am EST) and occasionally catch US downtime. Would love to play EU as well. What do I need to do to install/run both on my PC? Armor~ 20:20, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :...zaaa? -_o I only play on EU, but, umm...use Matricus' dual EU/US client, I guess 20:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Banning for adding sh*t Hey there, I know ur not the admin but it seems ur pretty mighty in here. :) Could u pls ban "Loser2037" for adding random stuff to articles: *Kage´s Lucky Pick *Health Potion *B.F. Sword I deleted the stuff but maybe hell come again. And noone wants to read that things so maybe u could do something in that case? Leberzirrhose 02:30, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :...I am "the admin" -_- and banned him 11:20, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Keeping the comments clean? Dont think anything else needs to be said Usiar 10:41, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Done... 12:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) A short question: Are you bored? I did an edit at Swain´s Q-ratios and 1 minute later you redo it! I don´t know if you recognized it, but Swain´s ratio for his Laserbird are 0.3 per second NOT 0.9 per second! Hatrantator 12:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : Any chance this relates to something I brought up before about Riot casually jumping between "Damage over X seconds" and "Damage per second for X seconds"? As in one you have the actual damage dealt per second, but the other you have the total damage done (if it lasts for the full duration, of course). That aside, the v103 notes do list Decrepify as having 0.9 AP Ratio.Usiar 13:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC)